


I Was Born To Love You

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dork Jean Kirstein, Fluff without Plot, I Was Born To Love You, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Requested, Wow, fic prompt, much good, this song mate, what an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought in the last minute of Astronomy class can lead to great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Born To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WataruWatanabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/gifts).



_“I was born to love you,  
With every single beat of my heart.  
Yes, I was born to take care of you,  
Every single day…”_  
  
Jean sighed dramatically and glared down at his astronomy sheet. The class was finishing in a few minutes, and he had failed to take in even one word of what his professor had said. He glanced up at the board in front of him, and saw the word “FATE” written down on it in bold black letters.  
  
_“I was born to love you,  
With every single beat of my heart.  
Yes, I was born to take care of you,  
Every single day of my life!”  
_  
Jean looked ahead of him and smiled, noticing the black hair that belonged to one of his best-friends, and his high-school crush. He was never very open about it, but simply being in the presence of Marco gave him a rush that he couldn’t describe. Jean listened to the lyrics being sung beautifully in his ears, and could relate it to Marco.  
  
_“You are the one for me,  
I am the man for you.  
You were made for me,  
You’re my ecstasy!  
If I was given every opportunity,  
I’d kill for your love!”_  
  
Jean looked at the board in front of him again, and took notes on ‘fate’ and how people sometimes based it off stars. He felt a strange connection to Marco, and the only way he could describe it would be by saying that it was like fate that they met.  He turned his iPod up a bit, drowning out every other surrounding sound, only wanting to hear the sappy love song.  
  
_“So take a chance with me,_  
Let me romance with you.  
I’m caught in a dream,  
And my dream’s come true!  
It’s so hard to believe,  
This is happening to me.  
An amazing feeling,  
Comin’ through!”  
  
Jean looked out the window, and thought about the position he was in. He had been planning to ask Marco out for quite a while now, but had never seemed to be able to pluck up the courage to do so. Now he was drowning in the ecstasy of this song, and he felt as if he could do anything.  
  
As if on cue the bell rang out, and everyone began packing up their things to go home. Jean looked down, and started packing up his books, reluctantly pausing Queen so that he would be able to communicate with people on the way out. He would be able to listen to them on repeat on his long walk home.  
  
“Jean?”  
  
Jean looked up suddenly, greeted by a smiling freckled face. Marco was grinning down at him, and picking his bag off the floor for him. He handed it to Jean, who smiled and packed his notebook in. Jean stood up, and together he and Marco walked out of their Astronomy lesson.  
  
“You seemed to be fazing out for a second there. Got something on your mind?” Marco was looking at Jean inquisitively as they dodged their way down the crowded high school corridors out into the open air.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, and Marco looked down. “Just thinking.” They made a turn onto Maria Road, and started walking. Hardly anyone walked down this street but them, so they were alone. The street was silent apart from the occasional car speeding past.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
Jean sighed, knowing that this was probably going to be the hardest part of his life so far. “I don’t know. You’ll probably find it weird.” Jean looked at the road ahead, calculating how much time he had to confess to Marco. He was terrified, and he was struggling to just walk straight.  
  
He was having a lot of problems with anything straight, now that he thought about it.  
  
“Okay. If you’re not comfortable, then that’s okay.” Jean looked over at Marco, his eyes wide. That was not what he was expecting. He needed Marco to pressure him into talking, or it was never going to get done! “I understand.”  
  
Jean noticed that Marco had gone quiet. “Got something on your mind?”

“Kinda.”  
  
“Wanna talk?”  
  
“You’ll find it weird.” Marco smiled sadly at Jean, and sighed. “If I do tell you, please just tell me that you won’t let it ruin our friendship?”  
  
“Nothing could.” Jean sighed, knowing that what he was going to say would probably ruin it. Marco didn’t need to know that just yet though.  
  
“Well, you see… I… I l-like you.”  
  
Jean stopped, and stared directly ahead of him. “What?”  
  
“I’m sorry… you know what? Forget it.” Marco started walking faster ahead of him, trying to get away. Jean wasn’t giving up.  
  
He ran up to Marco, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. “Do you mean it?”  
  
A tear fell down Marco’s cheek, and he smiled sadly. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Jean leaned in without hesitation, and kissed Marco quickly. There was no going back. He was sick of hiding, and now he had no reason to. Marco _liked_ him.  
  
“I like you too.”  
  
  
_“I’m caught in a dream,_  
And my dream’s come true!  
It’s so hard to believe,  
This is happening to me.  
An amazing feeling,  
Comin’ through!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long @WataruWantanabe!!!


End file.
